Deja Vu
by Harcad
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for a while now. I'm only posting chapter one as I want to see what people would think of it. Please give me your honest feedback. I want to know if this is something I should pursue. It is not related to Twilight.


This has nothing to do with Twilight, I'm sorry if you've only come because you thought it did. This is the first and only chapter of this story I will post online.

Please give me your feedback as I would greatly appreciate it..This chapter is unedited, I didn't tell my BETA about this so she will probably have some things to say about it haha...my grammar isn't the greatest.

So enjoy and Deja Vue is a temporary name for this story.

**!!!!HAPPY READING!!!!**

PAST NIGHTMARE

White walls: Whoever decided white walls were typical? Why not black? White is depressing, more so then black in my opinion. White is empty, an endless vision that never serves a purpose. Black, at least black has color.

My name is Avi. I live in a group home in Southern California. I've lived here for over two years now. I was passed around a few foster homes during that time, but I could never really stick to one. So they stuck me here, where the moment I turn 18—which is two months from now—they boot me out into the big scary world.

_Please, they haven't seen scary._

My mother and father died in a plane crash almost two and a half years ago. They were coming to visit me at a camp they would ship me off to every summer. You see, I'm what you would call a trouble maker, at least that's what most parental authorities would call me. My friends call me a free spirit, a rebel and a freak.

A free spirit because I do whatever comes naturally. A rebel because nobody tells Avi what to do and a freak because that is what I am. There are things about me you wouldn't think humanly possible. Like something straight out of a science fiction novel.

_________________________________________________________

Why every year do my parents send me to this place? I miss my friends back home and my practical routine I follow at home faithfully.

Wake up at 5:30 on a school day, shower, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. Throw on my usual tight jeans and my tight shirt with my hair up in a pony tail or straight down, nothing to fancy. No make-up, make-up makes me break out and I'd rather have a clear face then a face full of lies.

I never fully understood make-up. It's like you're covering up who you really are, like putting a fake picture on your profile or saying that you're outdoorsy when you're really a home body at heart.

I would put on my flat shoes and walk out the door just in time to catch the bus. I would always sit in the back; I had no friends on this bus. No one ever bothered me, which was what I wanted; it gave me time to sort through all the visions floating around in my head.

At school I had few friends, two to be exact; my best friend Segan and my best friend Mike. I've known Segan since I was in diapers. Our mothers were best friends our whole lives, even before we were born. We spent every birthday together; our birthdays were two days apart, so there would always be some big shebang on the 18th day of March.

Mike has been my friend since elementary school; he and Segan dated for a while but decided they were better as friends. It didn't change the atmosphere between us, if anything, their bond grew stronger. I on the other hand have never had any form of boyfriend, and hadn't run into anyone I felt could be that for me.

On a weekend, I would wake up no later than eight, my parents wouldn't allow it. Take a shower, brush my hair and teeth and put on the same kind of clothes, tight jeans, tight shirts and flat shoes. My father would be downstairs reading the paper and my mother cooking breakfast.

_You're typical suburban family._

I would always rush through breakfast, have a light conversation with the parentals and hurry off to Segan's house, which was only seven blocks away.

I was laying on my bunk in this very unorganized log cabin, in this too green state, trying with all my might to drown out the ear piercing noise coming from the loud speaker in the corner of the ceiling. The wakeup call, every morning is the same here. _Today would be no different_.

I got up groggily and stumbled my way to the one bathroom that all 18 of us girls share. There are four sinks, four shower heads and four toilets. Why four; don't ask me, I haven't the slightest clue. Luckily there was a toilet vacant and man did I have to pee. That's what I get for drinking a gallon of water before bed.

After I was finally able to take a shower and I was dressed according to the plans for the day, I ventured out to the cafeteria area—which was outdoors like everything else. I sat next to a few acquaintances that I've acquired over the years, other kids that were shipped off here during summer vacation.

"Hi Avi, how was the ride up?" Desirae asked me.

"Hey Desi, it was long and miserable, as always." The 22 hour bus ride always seemed to set my mood for the first week I was here, "how was yours?"

"Oh my god, it was terrible." Desi comes from Utah; her family owns a train of horse ranches there and throughout most of Idaho. "I left around 10 Thursday morning and got here at like 10 last night." She proceeded to tell me about the complications on the bus and how they sat on the side of the freeway for hours waiting for the replacement bus to arrive.

The plan for the day was a six hour hike into Cougar, and then camping at a designated spot at the end of our hike. Tomorrow we would spend all day there, swimming and camping. The next day we would hike back. We were sent back to our cabins to gather out things for the camping trip.

"Oh I hope this is a coed trip," a stringy blonde girl said from across my bunk. "I would love to find a boy to crush over for the summer." She had a petite figure much like myself but had a nasally voice that I couldn't imagine anyone kissing, let alone having a romantic conversation with.  
"Maybe Zach will be here this summer?" the short chubby dark haired girl next to her replied.

I was trying really hard to tune out there trivial conversation, but the first girls nasally voice kept piercing through my concentration. When I was finally done packing; I rushed out the cabin before I had to hear anymore from the nasally girl and her chubby friend. It was nice outside, warm with a cool breeze. It was like this every summer in Woodland, Washington. The whole Olympic Northwest was that way, with rain showers here and there. It was nothing like summer in California; dry, hot and miserable, not at all as bearable as the peninsula.

_The only reason I thanked my parents mentally for sending me here_.

The nasally girl got her wish; we headed up the mountain with the boys hiking beside us.

"Hey Avi, how's Cali treating you?" Another acquaintance, Chris, asked.

"Fair," I replied dryly.

"Okay," he said with enthusiasm. He kept hiking next to me, probably hoping for more insight into my life, but I wasn't giving anything away. My life is personal, only my closest friends back home know anything about it. Even they're reduced to little knowledge of my personal life.

Chris picked up his pace and joined a group of boys ahead of me once he realized I wasn't talking anymore. I've never been too fond of boys, they're so immature and they don't shower nearly enough. Not that I prefer girls or anything, I just don't see the point.

"Avi, hey…" Desi called from a few feet behind me, her voice getting closer with every word she spoke. "Do you want to tent with me tonight?" she asked as she reached my side.

"Sure," she was bouncing with anticipation. Desi has the potential to be someone I would really like to have around back home. If she didn't live in Utah and me in California; she would make a fairly decent friend.

We walked for a while in silence, which suited me just fine. I preferred silence, so many thoughts and visions consistently coming into my head. I had to find the time to sort them all out, and there was always one that lingered. Some were like memories that forced me to remember them and some were things I've never seen before or experienced before.

I had episodes of Déjà vu on a weekly basis, sometimes one right after another. The vision that always lingered was that of a boy, tall with a dark complexion, brown eyes and dark brown hair. Gorgeous was all I could come up with. But I'd never seen him before, nothing about him was familiar.

"We're almost there," Desi said breaking through my vision, "see, I can see it just ahead." She pointed her finger out in front of her.

We set up our tents and started a fire in the middle of a circle of rocks that looked as if the set up has been used multiple times over the years; which I'm sure it has. The boys' tents were on the left side of the acre lot we were on and the girls on the right. The camp elders and camp leaders were set up between us.

We roasted marshmallows and made hotdogs and hamburgers. I refused the hotdog—no thank you— but I ate a hamburger and it was delicious; I hadn't realized how hungry I was. The new retired to our tents; Desi and I were sharing one. It was easier than setting up two separate ones.

"Did you see the new camp leader?" Desi asked once we were settled into our sleeping bags and prepared for the uncomfortable night's sleep ahead. "I've never seen him here before. He is so gorgeous."

I hadn't noticed any of the boys except Chris, and that was only because he approached me. I wasn't one to cross over from the other side first, not that I believe in cooties or anything, I just don't have an interest.

"No, I wouldn't know if he were new. I don't pay much attention to boys…here," I added. No need to go that deep into my psyche. What's there is only meant to be there and nowhere else. That's what I keep telling myself.

"Oh, oh… does that mean Avi has a boyfriend?" she gushed under her breath. Desi was curled up in her sleeping bag with it covering most of her face, up to her eyes.

"Ha ha," I smirked at her and she started giggling. I didn't see what was so funny. "I just don't….," I just wasn't interested, what's the big deal. "I'm only 15, geez." She wasn't able to hold in her laughter any longer. A high pitched laugh coming from Desi echoed out of our tent right before her hand covered her mouth tightly. I just gaped at her.

"Oh my god Avi," she struggled to talk between gawfs, her hand still clutching her mouth as she tried to hold back her chuckling. "The look on your face," she sighed heavily, "it was priceless."

"Hey you two," one of the camp leaders barked.

"Sorry," Desi lightly yelled back. Then she giggled lightly, "good night Avi." She rolled over onto her side and snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag.

I sighed as well and mentally thanked the unknown camp leader for his interjection. I just haven't found the guy that reaches out to me. The boy that I see in my head, the one vision that always lingers, he reaches out to me. Not because he's gorgeous or because I see him constantly in my head; it's his eyes. They're like a gateway to his soul, when I can look into his eyes all I see is honesty, loyalty and warmth. Those are the eyes that I'm waiting for.

When I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I remember was the same thing I remembered every night; those eyes.

I woke up to a ray of sunshine coming through the mesh screen on my side of the tent. The birds were chirping and I could hear people up and moving about the camp site. I distinctly remember dreaming about the beautiful boy in my visions, as I did most nights. I huffed and rolled over to see if Desi was still sleeping, she wasn't; she was already gone with her sleeping bag rolled up and in the corner.

I laid there for a while, contemplating sleeping the day away. I wasn't up for swimming or sitting around making small talk with people I didn't know or care to know, and people who thought they knew me. If it was only Desi out there, I would get up right now and join her; but it's not just Desi.

I jerked up in a sitting position because I knew I wouldn't get away with staying hidden all day and I didn't want to have them coming in to wake me up. I reached into my duffle bag and fingered around until I found my brush.

My hair was hopeless and all over the place so I settled for a ponytail just under the crown of my head. I rolled my sleeping bag up and put it in the opposing corner of Desi's and put my duffle bag in front of it.

When I stepped out of the tent, it was bright and I had to squint my eyes to make out the scene in front of me. It looked like I was the last person to wake up, but luckily no one noticed aside from Desi.

"Morning sleepy head," she said before I reached her. I plopped down onto the log next to her and leaned back against the trunk of a tree.

"What time is it?" That's one of the things I hate about camping, not knowing what time it is. It's weird how you can sense what time it is when you're at home in your bed, but out camping, it's hard to tell.

"It's a little past 8." She shoved a marshmallow onto the end of a carved stick and positioned it over the flames of the bonfire. "I've been up since 6:30," she said as if she were proud of waking up at the crack of dawn during summer vacation.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up with the crazy dream I had last night?" It wasn't really crazy, it just sort of came out that way.

"No, I don't think so," she looked at me curiously, "You had a crazy dream last night?" Just then her marshmallow caught on fire. "Oh no," she blew on it heavily a couple of times, and then it was out. Burned to a black crisp, but it was out. "Ah man, I was really looking forward to that." She reached down into a brown paper sack and pulled out another marshmallow and proceeded to stick it on the end of the stick like before.

"I think I did," I continued, "But I can't really remember." I could remember exactly, I just didn't want to go into specifics with her.

It was today, I was out here just like I am now and so was the beautiful boy. I was sitting next to Desi like I am now watching her burn marshmallow after marshmallow as she tried to have just one smore that wasn't burnt. Obviously it wasn't going well in reality either, she just burnt another and tossed it into the fire before retrieving another one: Déjà vu.

Then the beautiful boy came into my dream, he stood right next to me for a moment, didn't say anything, and turned and walked away. That's when I woke up.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked truly curious about what I would have to endure in the coming hours: Like I said before, not the outdoorsy type.

"We're supposedly going to walk down to Merrill Lake and swim for a while." She got an excited look on her face before she spoke her next words. "They might take us to the Ape Caves, which would be totally awesome," she smiled hugely.

"The Ape Caves, we went there last year right?" I vaguely remember last year, I usually tune out my summers here. The smell of nature gives me a head ache and the green mossy substance that seems to cover everything in its path is disturbing. I don't like to be around people much, there are always too many things going on in my head that keep me plenty occupied.

"Yeah, I think it's totally awesome," she'd finally gotten a marshmallow that wasn't entirely burnt and stuck it in between two gram cracker pieces and a piece of chocolate. She took a bite and made a light moaning sound, "I hope they take us."

When her eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second, they darted above me. My instinct reaction was to look in the same direction. When I did déjà vu was instantly throbbing through my entire body. The intense feeling my body was experiencing was unexplainable to say the least. It felt like my whole body was a live wire, electricity running through it, thrashing against my sides. There standing in front of me was the beautiful boy from my visions.

I was speechless, I'd never experienced déjà vu so deeply before and I've experienced a lot of déjà vu in my time. I couldn't turn away; the intensity I saw in his eyes rendered me unconscious for more than a few seconds. He held my gaze just as unwilling as I was to look away. It was the most sensational frightening feeling I've ever experienced and I couldn't move or say anything. I don't even think I blinked once, until Desi poked me in my side.

My hand shot to where Desi's fingers just were and I jerked my head in her direction. I kept her curious gaze intensely as I tried to pull together what I just saw. I don't know what I was showing in my expression fear, shock and excitement; either way, she grimaced back.

"Whoa, Avi are you alright?" She had a look of shock on her face as well, maybe even a little fear. I looked back at where the beautiful boy was but he wasn't there; only his presence lingered. And the vision.

I turned to face Desi again, still wearing the same shock-fear expression. "I'm sorry I thought I knew him from somewhere." I tried to sound uninterested but she still had fear all over her face.

"Avi, you looked frightened. There has to be more to it than that."

"No I'm serious," I had to think of a way to make this believable; she didn't need to know about my… issues. "I do know him from somewhere; it's just something I don't want to remember." That explains the shock and fear, but not the excitement.

She didn't seem to notice; she reached out and touched my shoulder, "Okay we don't have to talk about it. It was just weird that you looked that way; that was the cut new camp leader I was telling you about." Something struck inside me like an ignition, it made me want to cry and scream all at the same time. But most of all it made me want to do all of these things at Desi. My heart was heavy and my muscles were stiff.

"What's wrong Avi, you look a little green?" All I could do was get up and run; leaving Desi gaping behind me. I ran to the tent and once I was inside I zipped it shut quickly and pulled my knees to my chest. I leaned against my sleeping bag replaying the events that just happened a few moments ago.

I've had Déjà vue many times before, but not like this. Something is definitely going on with him or between us or with me. This is so confusing, so much confusion in my head; the beautiful boy was still there along with new and old visions. I was starting to feel like I was stuck in a room with no windows and I'm highly claustrophobic. My breathing came quicker and heavier until I couldn't take the pressure in my chest any longer. I stood up and bent over with my head between my knees, trying to clear my head. It worked a little, but not completely.

I stayed like that, with my head between my knees, for a while. A few hours went by and I felt a lot better. I decided it was time to go back outside, I just needed the time to calm my nerves and sort through my head.

I stepped outside for the second time today; it had to be at least noon by now. I didn't see anyone at first until I walked to the center of the campsite, where the fire pit was and there was the beautiful boy. He didn't say anything as he looked up from the fire in front of him; he looked me up and down but avoided my face. I couldn't tell what that meant; I was never good at this kind of thing; corresponding with the opposite sex.

"W-where did everybody go?" I did not expect for him to be the first person I saw, let alone to be the only person here.

"They went down to the…" he looked at me nervously, still avoiding my eyes, like he wanted to run; I couldn't understand why. "To Merrill Lake." Good I missed the lake trip, nothing could make my day any better. Except maybe talking to the beautiful boy in front of me, "Why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

"I…wasn't feeling well, I hid out in my tent." I can't believe they let me stay, I know they didn't forget about me. "I guess they forgot about me," I shrugged.

"Huh," he snorted, "Yeah I guess so." He turned back to the fire. It was almost out so he got up and walked over to the wood and I used the moment to take a seat on the log next to his.

I watched him as he grabbed a hatchet and a log and sat the log on another log for support. He gripped the hatchet with both hands, raised it over his head and brought it down with a lot of force, chopping the first log into two pieces. He did it again and again and I noticed the muscles in his back, the way they flexed when he used all of his force to bring the hatchet to the wood—four pieces now.

He brought the wood to the fire pit, glancing at me and the log I was sitting on then dropping them into the pit. The fire crackled and popped as the log pieces caught fire and made the fire roar with life once again.

He sat back down in his initial spot when I first saw him and stared at the fire for a moment, throwing little pieces of wood chips into the flames. I was contemplating asking him his name while he carved the end of a stick to perfection with a pocket knife. He grabbed a marshmallow from a brown paper sack that I hadn't noticed was there and stuck it on the end of the stick.

"So, um, you got a name?" his eyes didn't leave the roasting marshmallow in the giant orange flames.

"Um, yeah, it's Avi." Now I'll get his name.

"Avi, is that short for something," he glanced at me for just a moment, I tried desperately to see his eyes, but he turned away to quickly.

I had to compose myself before I could answer, "Uh, yeah, Avianna."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," tell me your name already, I've been dyeing to know for years. "Do you have a name?"

He snorted again; it was really kind of cute. "Yeah, round her they call me camp leader Drako," he said mockingly and smiled widely, pushing his chest out. He's a comedian and his name is Drako.

"Is that short for something?" I asked, quoting his earlier question.

He brought the marshmallow out of the fire and examined it for a moment then stuck it between two graham cracker pieces and chocolate like Desi did earlier before, only, his was perfectly browned and looked very appetizing. I hadn't noticed I was hungry until now; my stomach started to growl quietly.

He handed me the marshmallow, still avoiding eye contact, "Well, my friends call me Drake but my name is Draken."

I took the s-more smiling thankfully, or more like flirtingly. "Drake," I said barely auditable; I really just wanted to say it out loud.

"Yup, Drake's the name, don't wear it out." He chuckled, then his lips pursed. A crease formed in between his eye brows that nearly sent me into a laughing frenzy. Me, laughing frenzy—those words are never in the same sentence, especially when a boy is the cause of it.

"How old are you Drake?" I asked a light giggle slipping before I could contain it. Then I taking a bite of the s-more that tasted so good, more so than normal, probably just because he made it.

He chuckled in response, "How old are you?"

"15," I replied curtly with a mouth full, "You?"

"I'm too old for you," he winked towards me. Oh my god in heaven he winked. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "How old are you?" I asked as uninterested as I could make myself sound.

"17, I'll be 18 in…" he paused mentally counting the days in his head, "Two weeks." I took a moment to mentally celebrate. He took out another marshmallow from the bag and stuck it on the stick, placing it just over the flames from the fire.

"So why did you stay behind?" It was odd, in a way, why he hadn't gone to swim. I was under the assumption that boys liked that kind of thing. Really, I just wanted to keep him talking.

"Oh, actually they asked me to stay behind and well," he was avoiding the answer, this ought to be good. "Look out for you."

My cheeks were instantly red hot, I could feel it. Everybody knew, well at least all the staff knew; how freaking embarrassing. "What did they say about me?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"They said you were sick and didn't want to come out of your tent. That you would prefer to stay behind," he shrugged his shoulders, "I offered to stay and…"he looked up at me quickly then back down at the flames, a smile forming on his face. I could feel my face getting impossibly hotter by the second. He blushed as well, taking the perfectly roasted marshmallow out of the flames and preparing, yet another delicious s-more. "Anyways, you were sick and so I stayed behind in case you needed anything or just wanted someone to talk to when you came out."

He didn't look at me at all, but kept his eyes concentrated in the s-more he had in his hand extended toward me. I took it, they were so good I couldn't pass it up. "Oh," I was looking down at my lap, fingering the hem of my shirt, "So where are you from, around here?"

"Yeah, I live down in Vancouver. I sorta had to do this."

I wanted to ask why, but the tone of his voice said he already said too much. He was still looking at the flames and still avoiding eye contact all together.

"I'm from San Diego; my parents have sent me here every summer since I was 9. It's torture, I miss the dry summers and the warm beaches, and the weather here is so unpredictable." I rambled on and on about the differences between California and Washington. I told him about the days there, about hanging out at Mission Bay and riding the roller coaster "The Giant Dipper" and playing in the arcade.

How I liked to go on the wave simulator even though I was really bad at it. I told him about walking down the board walk and looking through the many stands littered along the shoulder. I told him about my house, my parents about Segan and Mike. He hmmed and ahhed as I rambled on, he didn't really say much of anything.

"So, what about you, what's Vancouver Washington like?" I rested my elbows on my knees with my chin in my hands preparing to listen to what he was going to say. I wanted to know everything about him, not one detail left out.

"Oh," he shrugged his shoulders, "It's really like any other middle sized town. Tons to do but nothing you really want to do; that sort of thing." He grabbed another marshmallow out of the bag and proceeded to roast it.

I was about to push for more information but I could hear the footsteps of our group coming up the trail. I noticed unintentionally I had scooted toward Drake until there was a one person space between us. He pushed himself away from me and I might be crazy and delusional, but I think I saw unwillingness in his movements.

I looked up to the sky for the first time all day and it was already getting dark. They must've went to the Ape Caves while they were out. Fine by me, I'd rather sit here and talk to Drake then do anything else. It was the most I'd felt alive ever. I wanted to tell him about myself, everything, even the embarrassing stuff. I wanted him to tell me about him too, but I wasn't going to pry. I don't think anyone has ever wanted to be with someone then I do with Drake: The beautiful boy.

"Hey guys, how was the Ape Caves?" Drake asked raising himself off the log and walking forward to close the gap between him and the other camp leaders.

"It was so cool. It was dark and water was dripping from the ceiling and it was so creepy," a girl—who was also a camp leader—said to him. She smiled stupidly and rocked back on her heels when he stood next to her. It was driving me crazy I had to avert my eyes. Something about Drake, I can't quite put my finger on it, draws me to him. More so than just like or love, or lust even. It probably has a lot to do with his image always in my head, it lingers and it's the only one that ever does.

He walked off with the girl camp leader and the other camp leaders following behind them. They made their way to the other side of the camp site, they were all more than a few years older than us.

When he walked by me he glanced in my direction and I caught his gaze for more than a glance. His eyes were a mirror image of what I always saw in my head but intensified by infinity. The moment his eyes were on me—still not looking into my eyes—my mind went completely blank. I didn't hear, smell or see anything except the vision of his eyes.

The he disappeared behind one of the tents and he was gone.

I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding and stood up to go to my tent, there was always tomorrow before we hike back to the ranch for him to tell me about himself. It's only fair he tell me since I told him, right?

I laid down while everyone else stayed out to eat hotdogs and hamburgers. I had enough s-mores to sustain my hunger until tomorrow. All I could do was thing about Draken, the beautiful boy. Tonight was the first night I didn't dream about him.

This dream was strange in more ways than one. People getting on a plane, I couldn't see their faces, just the plane they were getting on, Delta Air, and they were leaving San Diego International Airport. Everyone was talking their seats and putting their carryon's in the above compartments. The pilot introduced himself and gave instructions while the stewardess made their rounds, verifying everyone was seated and seatbelts buckled.

The path was clear and the plane headed down the strip.

That's when I was startled awake, Desi was hovering over me, "Are you okay?"

I struggled for a moment recoiling from the dream I was just jolted from, "I'm fine, it was just a dream." I rolled over and tried to force myself back into unconsciousness, back to where the dream left off. I could feel Desi still hovering and it bothered me.

I rolled back over and sure enough, Desi was still propped up on one elbow looking at me. "I'm fine, really."

"You were kicking and panting like you were running to or from something."

"Desi, it was just a dream. I don't even remember what it was about," I lied, she seemed to believe it.

"Okay, you're right." She plopped down onto her pillow lying on her back. "I've always heard that dreams are like a gateway to the future," I grimaced. It's more like Déjà vue, but I kept that fact to myself.

"You watch the syfy channel don't you?" I giggled lightly; my attempt at nonchalance didn't go over well. She looked at me incredulously for a moment. Then she snorted and rolled over to go back to sleep.

I sighed heavily but quietly sank happily back into a deep slumber.

I didn't dream at all after that, not even about the beautiful boy. It almost felt like I dreamt the whole thing up. Maybe I did fall asleep yesterday and dreamed it all away. But the next morning proved my theory wrong; there Drake was in all his scrumptiousness. I desperately wanted to talk to him, to find out more about him, but he didn't even grant me one glance. Even as we hiked back to the ranch, he was a group ahead of me the whole time. Never glancing over his shoulder or turning just so, so I could see his face; nothing.

The dreams of the beautiful boy returned that night and the next. All that day he still didn't give me any indication I even existed. When we were by ourselves at the camp site he seemed so much more eager to talk to me. He even said he offered to stay and watch out for me. What was his problem now? Was he ashamed or embarrassed by me?

His birthday came and went, I was too embarrassed to approach him and tell him Happy Birthday, by the way he was acting he probably wouldn't have wanted me to anyways.

Over the next two weeks he glanced at me once giving me something to cry about at night. I wanted to be near him, to smell his wonderful fragrance. To hear his tantalizing voice, but I can't and the only way I ever will is if he comes up to me.

August 4th, we were having an assembly in the cafeteria area. The camp elders were going over our agenda for the next month and reminding us all that our parents would be visiting later this week. I was standing in the very back, surrounded by people I never noticed and people that never noticed me.

Someone pulled me from behind by the hood of my sweater and back behind some bushes. I stumbled backwards and fell into someone's arms.

"Avi, I had to talk to you," Draken said, and just like before he avoided eye contact. He helped me gain my footing and kept his eyes on anything but mine. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I can't be seen with you like this…however this is." He struggled to explain our situation which I was very unclear of myself. I didn't say anything it was his turn to talk. "It's against the camp rules for camp leaders to grow attached or have relationships with the attendees. I can't believe this is happening now."

"What's happening now?" I asked taken aback, my eyes widening in anticipation.

Just then the loud speaker broke off and we could hear people leaving the area. "You have to go," he looked side to side, "I'll try to get some time with you again. Don't say anything." Then he was gone; again.

I slipped out into the crowd of people walking back towards our cabins, musing over what just happened. One, Drake took the time to pull me aside and talk to me. Two, he said he was sorry for ignoring me the way he has been—that it is because he could get into trouble—and three, something was happening and it was happening now: Something that, hopefully, I'll have a chance to find out.

Once I was back in the cabin Desi found me and cornered me at my bunk. "What happened to you during the assembly? I was looking for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was standing in the back listening to what Mr. Burke was saying."

"I saw you one minute and the next you were gone." She put her hand on her hip and gave me a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"Okay fine," I grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her in between two bunks, "Drake, which is the new camp leader you were talking about, pulled me aside and apologized for what happened in the past and I accepted."

"What, just like that?" She looked at me stunned.

"Yes, he's very…" beautiful, wonderful and enticing, "persuasive," I shrugged.

Her hands dropped from where they had been gripping my arms. "That makes absolutely no sense at all Avi," I sighed and dropped my hands from her shoulders. I backed away and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"That's all there is Desi, I don't know what else to tell you." I wasn't about to tell her anything that would endanger my chances of seeing Drake again. She left it at that, but she ignored me the rest of the night.

The night before our parents were due to arrive; the plane stared in my dreams again. This time, it was a lot different. The people on this plane, which I still couldn't see, were frightened. The oxygen masks were deployed and the plane was rocking back and forth; it was descending. Everyone was screaming; the stewardess' were buckled in their seats, clenching anything they could hold on to. The passengers were struggling to get their own seat belts on and get the oxygen masks to their faces.

When the plane crashed into a body of water my whole body convulsed, even in my deep sleep I knew. Some of the people were injured badly and some died upon impact. I couldn't tell if they were still alive, and some people were scrambling around, trying to find a way out of the sinking plane.

Water was gushing in from the nose of the plane, filling the first cabin quickly. A man and a woman came to the surface gasping for breath and holding onto one another. There was no way out, they were trapped. They dodged seats and bodies as the water rose around them, bringing them to the second of three cabins.

It felt so real, but it was as if I were watching from above, unable to do anything about it. My heart wrenched and I tried to scream for them, to get anyone's attention to help them. I wished I could fly, to fly to the coast guard and warn them of the crash. I reminded myself this was just a vision and continued to watch in horror.

The last cabin and the tail of the plane began to fill and the man and woman embraced each other and had their last goodbye kiss.

"No," I sat up in my bed drenched in sweat. Two girls were looking at me, one being Desi the other was the stringy blonde girl.

I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom as slow as my feet would allow. I wanted to run, to be away from the judging eyes that were watching me. It was already morning and there was no way I was getting back to sleep now. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth I went and sat on my bed.

Desi and the stringy blonde girl didn't say anything to me or to anyone else.

The parents were arriving today; everyone was cleaning their areas if they weren't already clean. Some of the younger girls were making cards for their parents with sparkles and scribbles; so naive.

One of the camp leaders came in with an unfathomable expression, what I really noticed was Drake behind her. They walked through the lobby portion of our cabin and came around the corner to my section and continued toward me. They must have found out about our encounter, our relationship. I'll deny it to the end. No one will be able to break me.

They stopped in front of me, the girl was the one to speak, "Avianna right?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Avi, but yes," I said confidently, I wasn't going to show any weakness toward her. I wasn't going to look at Drake either, nothing to blow our cover.

"Come with us please, someone needs to speak with you." She put her hand out for me to take it but I didn't want to.

"What's this about?" Curiosity ragging inside me; this was not what I was expecting.

"Please come with us Avi," Drake pleaded with me. When I looked up at him, he looked me in the eyes for the first time. He didn't hold back the intensity behind them, I could feel him looking into my soul as I was looking into his. I couldn't look away, nothing else held purpose in that moment. Something was happening, just like he said. I was sure of it now, I could feel it.

"Avi, you need to come with us now, they're waiting," the girl said breaking my gaze. When I turned away everything looked different. Everything was intensified, like I was looking at a high definition TV. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my heart that was pounding and my head spinning. I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down when Drake grabbed my hand in his.

My eyes flashed open looking into his eyes again. He pulled me from my seat on the edge of my bed and I didn't object and continued to hold onto his gaze as if my life depended on it. I would go anywhere with him, do anything for him.

When we stepped outside I seemed to register multiple things at once. There were policemen standing around and all the camp leaders. The camp elders were there as well along with a woman dressed fairly well in a business suite. She had her hair pined up into a perfect bun and she held a note pad in one hand and a briefcase in the other. When they noticed my arrival all conversations halted and all eyes was on me. It was very uncomfortable.

"Avianna Deschene?" the business woman asked and started towards me.

"Avi, what's this about?" I was started to get worried. Drake tried to let go of my hand but I clenched it tighter, he wasn't going anywhere. I needed him to keep me calm.

"Avi, forgive me," she shuffled her note pad into her other hand and held her hand out for me to shake it. I continued to stare at her and her hand dropped to her side. "I am Sabrina Heartly, I've been sent here to relay some…news. Is there somewhere we can go sit and talk privately?" She glanced down at mine and Drakes hands laced together.

I snatched our hands away from her and replied, "Here is fine."

"I really think you should take a seat for this sweetie," she replied her eyes willing me to do so.

"No, I'm fine right here."

She sighed but continued, "Your mother and father boarded a plane that departed at 3:45 this morning. Dispatch lost contact with them at 5 and the plane was found in the Pacific Ocean four hours ago." I was in total shock as what she said sank in. My dream wasn't a dream at all. The first dream I was seeing the future but I didn't know who future it was. This morning I wasn't seeing the future, I was seeing the present.

Flashing memories of my nightmare were zooming through my head, but his time more vivid. I could see every face in the memories, my parents especially. They were they couple I'd seen in the water, fighting for their lives. I wasn't sure if it was because I knew it was them or the new intense vision I had since looking into Draken's smoldering eyes.

"You're parents were found in the wreckage…" she didn't continue. She didn't have to and she couldn't have even if she wanted to. I sunk down to the ground, horror on my face and silent sobs breaking through my chest. Draken held me up as I went limp in his arms.

He crushed me to him, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm so sorry Avi." Then I broke down.

The woman in the business suite was from Child Protective Services and she'd come to take me back to San Diego. I have no other family that I know of, so I would be placed in the system.

It took them a while to get me to release my grip on Drake, they never questioned why I was so attached to him. I'm sure he was happy about that, I was only happy to be in his arms. It felt like no other place I'd ever been and I never wanted to leave. But they managed to break me away, not without me causing an embarrassing scene, before shoving me I the back of a car.

All of my belongings that I brought from home were packed and sitting next to me on the other seat. I laid my head against the window and watched Drake slip away. He never took his eyes off me as I disappeared around the trees.

****************

So what did you think, I would love love love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
